Who Dares Wins
by Okinawataichou
Summary: Set in the middle and sometime after the events in Black Ops 2. A special task force formed by exceptional[ly young] officers is deployed to end the threats of a nuclear North Korea. The story is definetly better than the synopsis.
1. Chapter 1

Transmission #21-16 Designate: ALPHA

Aircraft supercarrier JDS Katsuragi –** Pacific ocean, 1200 km south of Japan**

SBU **Cmd. Kobayashi**

**2025/05/28**

_In the middle of the Pacific ocean, there is an aircraft carrier which houses the UN's International Joint Special Operations Corps, known as JSOC team Raven. In there, commander Kobayashi is trying to wake her subordinate, 2nd lt. Lucy, up from her sleep. She always slept over time, but it wasn't like they could allow themselves to relax in times like these._

Hk: Hey, wake up. _Hikari said, slapping Lucy's face gently._

L: Hm... Hm- Ah, commander!

_Lucy speaks groggily. She isn't really the kind who cares about schedules..._

Hk: Honestly girl, I can't play blind for every time you sleep overtime... _Hikari complained at the girl's laziness. There is work to be done._ If it wasn't enough the captain bothering me, now the admiral himself is here._  
_

_What itself is a sign that things weren't that well, this time. And Lucy knew it. But she was too asleep to even bother._

L: The admiral... What is he doing here...?

_She lays back on her bed. Hikari answers sarcastically, hands on her waist_.

Hk: Trying to solve the case of that Nicaraguan son-of-a-bitch, I guess?

_Lucy sits on the bed, half awake. That Menendez case was already getting on her nerves. Especially the "sleep" ones._

L: Oh, right... By the way, why did you come wake me up?

_Lucy asks. It wasn't that usual for her to be awaken by Hikari, normally this hard task was given to some other officer, who wasn't that nice to her. _

Hk: It was me or the captain... Or you wanted to spend the week cleaning everything up? _She was trying to be kind with her, after all..._

_/[flying deck]/_

_After having shower, breakfast, changing, and being scolded by her commander, Lucy walk out of the stairway, in the bottom of the command tower, with Hikari. They are being followed by two drones, a MQ-27 Dragonfire and an ASD controlled by Hikari._

L: Nee, commander, do you think something will come out of it? I mean, this North Korea thing?

Hk: True, they tend to talk more than actually... _Hikari pauses her speech, trying to avoid the inevitable, imminent cacophony._ ... Act, but I don't think we would've been deployed this quickly if they didn't think they would act. Specially because we can't risk more victims of another incident caused by another cuckoo, let alone right after "that". It would be a disaster, specially for us.

_Oh, _that_ incident... Hikari was never eager to talk about it, so to say._

L: Two cuckoos this time, Menendez and the Korean. _Concluded Lucy, who seconds later asked._ On that "incident", how many losses, again? 4000?

Hk: 3873 out of 10k, being exact. I remember, I was on the clearance front. I couldn't believe when they told me the commander of the front was the guy who locked us in there...

_Hikari shakes her head, trying to dismiss the subject. It hasn't been that long since it happened, and she got out of _there_. Actually, it has been almost one year ago. It was when her "unit" - it wasn't even a real, military unit; most of them were civilians - had the most KIAs. Seeing her unconfortable, Lucy changes into another matter._

L: But hey, did the land team make any contact?

_Hikari answers, worried. They have been deployed too long ago to have not made any contact. Unless they've been compromised, something they didn't want to even think about._

Hk: No... Last time we heard of them, they were investigating. I wonder if they found out something...

L: How long has it been since then?

Hk: Two weeks.

* * *

**_Next: What happened to the land team?_**


	2. Chapter 2

[Before anything, I'd like to make a few notes. Following advises, I'm changing this story's format from script to narrative. I've never written narratives before, therefore I won't do it right away. This chapter will be kind of a hybrid between both, just in order to get me used to. And also, I'd like to say that I write "coldly" like this for you readers to try to guess what they are feeling/up to, with little to no interference from the writer.

OK, I'm done here. Over.]

* * *

Transmission #24-20 Designate: LIMA

JSOC Team "Raven" under command of Lt. Col. **"Husky"** is investigating

an intel in a harbor city in **South Korea**

**2025/05/21**

* * *

_In the city harbor, Husky [Bruno] and Rouge [Aelita] are investigating an intelligence gathered throughout the week. The harbor is littered with heavily armed people, among crates and trucks. Aelita seems unsafe, since the outcome of the mission can make the war happen earlier than wanted. She is looking through the IR scope of a FN SCAR-H [a suppressor, drum mags and bipod are also attached to it], modified to work as a machine gun. Bruno is beside her, looking through binoculars. Both are laying down, in the shadows beside a container, looking from the limits of the yard._

A: You sure that your intel is on? You know, we don't want to get the things even more tense in the region...

_Aelita says, still uncertain about the situation. Bruno, on the other hand, wouldn't risk his men if he didn't know what could go wrong._

B: We didn't spend a week offline for nothing. Of course I think my intel is on. _Bruno spots some mercenaries in his binoculars. _The area is full of mercs. This isn't right.

_Something surely was going on. If Aelita wasn't worried enough, now she is._

A: Wasn't this in the intel?

B: That's why I told you to bring suppressed weapons. It was. By the way, did you bring it? _She takes a suppressor out of a pocket in her vest, and shows it to Bruno. As if he thought she would let him down. _Good. We have to check each one of the crates without calling attention.

A: What's the plan? _Aelita asks, curious._

B: Stay in the shadows. Stay low. Come on.

_Bruno and Aelita leave their position, moving quickly through the badly lit yard, among the shadows of the crates, and avoiding spotlights. Bruno talks on his radio._

B: Nekomimi 1, do you copy?

]] Ay: Don't call me nekomimi, dammit.

_Nekomimi 1 [Ayame] is Raven's artilleryman – better yet, woman. She hates being called "nekomimi", but Bruno still loves it. Of course, it was him who gave her this call-sign. This time, she was working as their eye in the sky, using a stealth chopper._

B: I'll take that as a "yes". Guide us through, please. _Bruno said, completely ignoring Ayame's "request"._

]] Ay: Yes, sir.

_Bruno and Aelita move through the yard, still avoiding lights. They come close to a red container, when Ayame speaks on the radio._

]] Ay: 2 tangos left of this container. Watch out.

_Bruno looks through the container, looking at the millimeter scanner attached to his SMR rifle._

B: I got a visual on them on the scanner. Thank you. _He makes a signal for Aelita. _You take the one right in my front. At my signal. _ He raises his hand, and starts the countdown. _3, 2, 1.

_They shoot the mercenaries at the same time. The mercenaries fall silently._

]] Ay: They're down. _Ayame says, conclusively._

_Bruno makes another hand sign for Aelita, pointing towards the container._

B: Open this one. Get the corpses inside. We'll check this one.

_Aelita takes out of another pocket a kind of laser blowtorch, and cuts one of the bars tht keep the container locked. She spins the handle, and the container opens, revealing small cardboard boxes. Bruno takes the body of one of the mercenaries. He seemed heavy, and was armed with an SMG, what suits the environment. Aelita takes one that seems more light, who was also armed with a SMG. Hiding corpses is essential, when you're trying to sneak up into enemy facilities. They pull the corpses inside, and start searching around the container, which reveals itself to be filled with common merchandise._

B: It's clear.

]] Ay: Roger that. _Ayame answers. Seconds later, she spots some mercenaries nearby through the RUH-60's FLIR camera. _Stay low. Multiple readings moving to your position. Over.

_They stay inside the open container, out of the sight of the patrols. They wait for a few seconds, until Ayame gives them the signal._

]] Ay: You can go.

_Bruno and Aelita move further into the harbor, through more crates, starting to get more careful. They can't risk being caught by the enemy. Who knows what could happen if the North Korea finds out that the UN is willing to stop them by force._

_They move until a corridor of crates, where Ayame tells them to stop._

]] Ay: Halt. I'm getting many readings, in the 3rd corridor in front of you.

_Bruno talks to Aelita, worried. They must be up to something significant, and maybe it's bigger than they thought. Those crates surely had something dangerous in them._

B: Do you think it's something...?

A: It's suspect, at the very least. _ Aelita answers, later calling Ayame. _Nekomimi 1?

]] Ay: I also think you'd better check. And stop calling me nekomimi-

_Her complaint is cut short by Bruno's order to Aelita._

B: Move ahead.

_They get to the corridor full of mercenaries. Bruno starts thinking of how to check those containers without being caught. He has an idea._

B: Throw a flashbang there. _He orders Aelita, pointing to their far right. _It'll distract them.

_Aelita throws the grenade as far as she can to the right, calling the mercenaries' attention, and making them move toward the place where the grenade went off. Taking the distraction, they move quickly across the corridor, stopping right in front of another red container._

B: Open this door. _Bruno orders Aelita._

_Aelita cuts the container's door open. They start checking around the container, finding something strange, this time. Expected, but still. The container is full of hydrogen barrels, which are used as rocket fuel, therefore, ICBM's fuel as well._

A: There's enough to go to Mars and come back, let alone bomb targets across the Pacific ocean. _She tells Bruno, who is also surprised._

B: Aye. _He looks at a box, which seems different of the others. An aqua blue glow is coming from inside the box. _Wait, what is in this box? _He opens it, finding long, glowing, cylinder-like bars. His HUD contact lenses start flickering. _Nekomimi 1, are you seeing this? _He asks, stunned. No response. _Nekomimi 1?

_He hears static coming from the radio, and Ayame almost can't be heard._

]] Ay: -ey are-a jam-I ca-

_Bruno and Aelita get worried. Things started coming out of control, and it wasn't good._

B: We lost contact with her. We've been compromised. _He points at a wall inside the container. _ Stick a tracer on that wall.

_Aelita takes a transparent sticker from her vest. She sticks it on the wall behind one of the barrels, and looks at Bruno._

B: Now let's get out of here, before they spot us.

_Too late. A mercenary stops in front of the door, scanning around the container with a flashlight attached to his SMG, and spots them._

t: What the f-

_Aelita shoots his head with her Five-seveN. Bruno is amused. Again, she didn't let him down._

B: Nice shot! _He said, quite desperate. _Now RUN! As long as it isn't me, shoot first, ask later!

_They run away from the container, leaving as fast as they could. There is a building, which seems to be some security building, across a parking lot. After shooting some mercenaries down, they stop behind a crate. It was way too easy to get out of there. Until Bruno hears what sounds to be rotor-crafts above them._

_Nothing is too easy in this business._

_The UAVs open fire against them, who run for cover inside another crate. Getting out of there would expose them to heavy fire. There was no getting out of there alive._

B: They are deploying UAVs! We are gonna be shot as soon as we put our heads outside!

_Bruno sounds strangely hopeless in the situation. But Aelita would prove herself not only a valuable marksman, but his best friend. Even if she got killed in the process. As people say in Bruno's motherland, mission given is mission accomplished._

A: Go ahead! I'll draw their fire towards me!

_He can't believe what she just said. It was much likely a one-way trip._

B: Negative! Are you crazy?! You'll be taken down in no time if you leave!

_But it isn't like she would hear._

A: I'll be fine, don't worry! It's not today that you'll get rid of me!

_Bruno sighed, still unconvinced._

B: I'll hack that sentry turret, and take the UAVs down! Try not to get killed!

_Bruno wouldn't give up, as well. Aelita was with him since the UN started gathering young, exceptional soldiers like them to create team Raven, their division. She was his best soldier, and more, friend, ever since. He wouldn't bear losing her. But he let her go. In her place, he would do the same. And again, it wasn't like she would let herself get wounded this easily. And Bruno knows it._

_Aelita runs as fast as she can away from the cover, drawing the UAV's 20mm cannons fire towards her. The floor shattered around her feet at every step she gave. Meanwhile, Bruno shoots his way through the space between the harbor's cargo yard and the building, and quickly breaches and clears the room in zero time. Inside, he crouches behind the wall, and taps the wristpad in his left arm, hacking the turret, which starts shooting the UAVs surrounding Aelita. The UAVs start spinning out of control, crashing against the yard far from their position. Bruno shouts at Aelita._

B: Now get over here! I cover you!

_Aelita clears the gap between her position and the building quickly, almost jumping through the door of the room._

B: Are you OK? _Bruno sighs, relieved at the sight of his best friend untouched. _You almost killed _me _with this plan of yours!

A:, Hey, I told you, it wasn't today that you'd get rid of me! _She smiled, dismissing all of his worries. _But, seriously now, we almost didn't make it out of there. It sure will be important for them, whatever it is.

B: True. _He answers, standing up on his feet, again, and moving towards another door, which seems to lead to inside the building. _Let's proceed with caution, now. We still have to find a way out of here. _He tries to contact Ayame. _Nekomimi 1? _No response. _Negative. We're in the dark.

A: We can handle it.

_They open the door, checking for enemies in the hallway. Clear. Moving forward, they get across a hallway which has a room with a safety door, on it's end. Aelita points to the hallway with the door at the end._

A: There must be the exit. _She spots some mercenaries near the door. _Well secured, by the way.

B: Take them down. _It can't be that difficult, he thought._

A: Negative. Too many tangos.

B: Did you bring Semtex grenades?

A: Negative.

_Bruno starts thinking on a plan. And he gets it._

B: A flashbang must do it, then.

_Aelita throws a flashbang at the end of the hallway, and then both clear the room in front of the door. _

B: Now, I just have to open here... _Bruno looks for a way to breach the door, what doesn't seem that simple. _OK, it may take some time...

A: I don't think we have _some time_... _Aelita says, hearing steps coming from the other corridors. _That called too much attention.

B: Fine, I need you to hold them for me, OK? _Bruno asks, still trying to breach the door. _For some secs.

A: Roger!

_The corridors around them start being filled with mercenaries, which are quickly taken down one by one by Aelita's accurate shots. A minute later, Bruno successfully breaches the door, kicking it open, and running outside._

B: Come on!

_Bruno and Aelita run away from the building, among more crates. More mercenaries keep coming around them, making them look for cover in the nearest thing._

B: Run to that crate!

_They jump inside a container, taking cover inside it, behind the almost closed door. That mission ended long ago, now they only had to get out of there alive. They stay inside it for some minutes, before Aelita ask:_

A: When are we getting out of here...?

B: Wait a little more, until they spread.

_The shots suddenly stop._

A: What abo-

B: Shh.

_Bruno signals for Aelita to stop talking. He hears steps come close to the container they are in. Then, the steps stop, and they hear the door locking._

B: OK, it will take some more time than I thought, too...

_Bruno says, making fun of the situation. For now._


End file.
